Modem computer operating systems allow users to execute multiple applications at the same time. For example, it is common today for a computer user to start a messaging and organization program, leave that program running so that it can alert the user that he or she has received a message or has an appointment, and then start and use another program such as a word processor, spreadsheet and/or internet browser. When the messaging and organization program alerts the user that he or she has a message, the user can switch from the application the user is currently using to the messaging and organization program.
Some operating systems include a graphical user interface (GUI), described generally as a graphical operating system, that displays various information to the user as a combination of pictures and text which the user can manipulate. Generally, a graphical operating system displays a work area known as a desktop. The desktop is an on-screen work area that uses icons and menus to simulate the top of a desk. The intent of the desktop is to make a computer easier to use by enabling users to move pictures or objects and to start and stop tasks in much the same way as they would if they were working on a physical desktop.
In conventional graphical operating environments, files and applications are opened into rectangular spaces on a display that are called windows. “Windowing” refers to the technique in which one or more applications can be displayed to a user concurrently using portions of a display device. There can be one or more windows open on the display screen, with one window being active at any given time. One graphical operating system that utilizes windowing is the “WINDOWS” family of operating software by the “MICROSOFT CORPORATION” of Redmond, Wash.
In conventional graphical operating systems, several different methods are provided to allow a user to navigate among multiple applications. Typically, a graphical operating system will provide a notification area where an application can place an icon representing the application. Users can then select such an icon using a pointing device (e.g., a mouse) thereby bringing the window for that application to the foreground. Some applications also provide a pop-up box with a description of the application if the user hovers his or her pointing device over the application's icon. The pop-up box, however, does not appear instantaneously and may not provide enough information to the user to allow the user to decide if that icon represents the application or version of the application desired.
Another technique commonly provided for navigating among application allows users to open a dialog box containing an icon representing the open applications. A short description for a selected open application is also provided in the dialog box. The dialog box is opened through a series of key strokes. More specifically, in the WINDOWS operating software, the dialog box is opened by depressing and holding the Alt key and then pressing the Tab key. When the dialog box appears, the next window in the activation hierarchy is selected. If the Tab key is depressed again, the next window in the activation hierarchy is selected. Repeatedly pressing the Tab key allows the user to cycle through the icons displayed in the dialog box. When the Alt key is released, the window for the application icon currently selected is brought to the foreground and the dialog box is dismissed.
One problem with the current methods provided to users for navigating between open applications is that the user is not provided with enough information about the particular application. For example, a user may have the same application open several times, such as when the user is editing several different documents with the same word processing program. In this circumstance, the icon in the taskbar section and the icon displayed in the dialog box may provide the user with only the name of the application and not the particular document being edited.
As an example, a dialog box 10 is shown in FIG. 4. Dialog box 10 appears when the user depresses and holds the Alt key and presses the Tab key on the keyboard. A number of icons 12-20 are displayed that represent currently open windows. For example, icons 12, 14 and 16 may represent currently open word processing windows, such as Microsoft Word documents. Icons 18 and 20 may represent other programs, such as a web browser or spreadsheet program. When the user depresses and holds the Alt key and presses the Tab key, the box 10 will display the icons for open windows to which the user may navigate. The next application is highlighted in some fashion, as shown by 22, and a brief textual description is provided as shown at 24. Icon 14 thus represents a Microsoft Word application document. If the Alt key is released, the window for icon 14 is brought to the foreground and box 10 is no longer displayed. While this implementation affords a user with certain information about the available applications to which the user may navigate, it suffers certain drawbacks. The above-described implementation does not provide the user with any kind of window preview, which makes it difficult to determine which icon 12-20 is associated with which application window. The text provided in box 24 is helpful, but does not completely address this underlying problem.
Another problem with the current methods provided to users for navigating between open applications is that they are time consuming. In both prior methods described above, the user may be provided with some information that may allow the user to decide if a particular icon represents the application sought by the user. However, in order to access the information, the user must either wait for a pop-up box and then read the description therein or the user must read the description provided in the dialog box.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an efficient, informative method for users to navigate between open windows.